User talk:Breking Bad Blood Money Review
Breaking Bad is back and it couldn’t have come at a better time. Leaving on such a huge cliffhanger at the end of the season last year with no previews or snippets of information to tide me over was pushing me on the brink of insanity. But I am glad that the creator Vince Gilligan did that so that the anticipation and excitement would be far greater if I had new information. Like one of my favorite shows ever Lost, I loved that they started on a flash forward just like last season’s premiere and seeing Walt in a disheveled state. It comes exactly where it left off after Walt bought the M-60 in a Denny’s parking lot. He goes to his home but it’s completely abandoned, boarded up and left for kids to squalor and skate in the pool. In such a quaint and idyllic neighborhood, the house looks like a drug den ravaged by constant drug use. It really sticks out like a sore thumb. Whatever was left from his home is now gone, just like Walt. Its decay and deconstruction correlates to Walter White. The most noticeable thing is Heisenberg spray painted on the wall. Heisenberg becomes so much bigger than himself. He becomes a legend that people will tell stories about to future generations. He has nothing left to go too and no reason for going there. Well except for getting that useful ricin in the lighting socket. Any man who needs the use of an M-60 and ricin is clearly against the wall going up shits creak. Walter going full on Tony Montana is clearly going into fruition. One of my favorite moments in Breaking Bad was when he was found out by his neighbor with groceries. She’s clearly shocked and terrified to a standstill. She only responds and moves when Walt says “Hi Carol.” She immediately drops her groceries still terrified. This shows the horrid notorious legend that is Heisenberg and how well known it is throughout the neighborhood and beyond. Then seeing Carol be as sweet as ever when Walter says hello to her in the next scene as Hank leaves the Whites feigning a stomach ache. Just before that, Hank goes out to the patio making the excuse to leave and you hear Marie say “You are the devil!” to Walter, which is as close as you can get to the devil incarnate. That was a genius moment. It reminds me of The Twilight Zone episode “The Howling Man”. The quote is as goes, “You can catch the devil, but you can’t hold him long.” It’s obvious that not everyone can be Heisenberg since Walt left the business with his replacement producing 68% quality; a far cry from the near perfect 99% quality. With such a huge money maker like that taking a serious dip you can bet the partners will be seriously gunning for Walt. I loved seeing Walter go full on Gus Fring smiling and talking all business like in a calm tone of voice peppering in his drug background here and there. It’s obvious that he learned more from Gus than he thinks. With everything seemingly all nice and tidy, it was nice to see Skyler defend that and take no shit from Lydia. It’s clear that it doesn’t look too good for Lydia. Walter was very close to killing her and he doesn’t have any qualms about doing it again. After hank suffers a debilitating panic attack while leaving the Whites, he requests the case files from everything that has included Heisenberg and Gus Fring. And there is no better way to show it than a montage. It was great seeing a mini recap of the entire case throughout the series with Hank going over it all like a fine tooth comb. No other show can match Breaking Bad when it comes to these montages. They are one of the best parts of the show. Well besides Badger and Skinny Pete. Hearing them go off on weed and beer induced pop culture ramblings is absolutely brilliant. It feels so genuine and true to life. I could watch Badger and Skinny Pete in their own spinoff getting into wacky adventures or a talk show. I’d hate to see these guys dead since they add a much needed comical relief and dynamic to an otherwise dark, gloomy, depressing show. And Jesse could give two shits about their conversation or anything for that matter. He’s gone through so many ups and downs; I’m surprised if he’ll ever be emotionally available to anyone ever again. It’s just so sad to see him that way. I just want him to be happy, but being the moral compass and a much beloved fan favorite makes him an all too easy target. Him getting tragically killed is a huge possibility as well as heartbreaking. He has accumulated a lifetime of guilt at such a young age that eventually it will boil over. Hard to say what would get him out of it or when it will happen. But giving his ill-gotten drug money to the kin and parents of victims that have died isn’t necessarily the best way to go to relives themselves of guilt. An alarmed Saul calls Walter who happens to be in chemo. Walt’s other enemy cancer makes a comeback which makes him more desperate and dangerous to himself and others. With Jesse in his own private hell and his only company cockroaches, Walter comes in to give him back his money again. He immediately goes into the parental role like its second nature and plays coy to the nature of Mike. As he explains that Mike can take care of his granddaughter, it gets harder and harder to hear Walt lie again and again. I just want someone to say stop bullshitting me for once in your miserable life. Seeing Walt go into liar mode is absolutely sickening. He has a lie for every situation like a true criminal. While eating dinner, Walt retreats to the bathroom with Skyler looking on. He goes for his chemo pills and vomits into the toilet. While vomiting he notices that his copy of Leaves of Grass that Gale gave him is missing. Interesting that Hank found Leaves of Grass while taking a shit and Walter found that it was missing while vomiting. Interesting what you can find when you release bodily fluids. He later goes outside to find a bug on his car, leaving him disturbed. Jesse is found to be even more lost that before, sleeping in his car. He is awoken by a bum asking for change, but Jesse jus gives him a bundle of cash. He then goes on to throw bundle after bundle out his car window like a paper boy. The fact that he doesn’t even care about money only shows how unpredictable he is. He may even turn himself in if it infests him any longer. The area that he throws away the money is quite strange. The neighborhood looks particularly bad and possibly inhabited by drug addicts. They also more than likely used meth, the drug that Jesse has perfected. So him giving away his money that he made off of addicts back to those addicts that bought his product seems contradictory. I don’t see them making smart choices with them, other than buying drugs. If they even buy the blue meth since the quality is beyond sub-par. Walt drives up to Hanks house to confront about the tracker. They make middling small talk that borders on awkward. Eventually Walter stops beating around the bush and inquires about the tracker. Hank realizes it will get physical so he shuts the garage door emotionless. Walter plays dumb like he doesn’t see that Hank is seriously pissed off. Then Hank clocks Walter down with a thunderous punch. It was all too satisfying to see Walter get punched out. With all the conflicts that Walt has had between Tuco, Skyler, Jesse, Mike, and Gus the standoff between Hank is the most real and anticipated. It’s been brewing for five and a half seasons and it came at just the perfect moment. It only makes sense that the guy who has been on the case since day one and right about everything since the beginning would see his foe at long last. Seeing Walt take a hit from Hank must’ve enraged Walt like crazy. But he delivered something far more powerful than any hit with a thinly veiled warning “If you don’t know who I am, then maybe your best course would be to tread lightly.” to Hanks response of “I don’t even know who I am talking too.” Hank may know Heisenberg on paper, but there are far too many other ugly crimes that he doesn’t know about. Of course Hank can’t flat out arrest Walt for everything. But he can’t brush it under the rug either. He may more than likely go after Jesse; using everything he can to nail Heisenberg. You also can’t forget the fact that Walt paid for Hanks rehabilitation with drug money when he nearly got killed by the cartel cousins. But whatever does happen, everyone’s life will surely be ruined, whether they are alive or dead. And Hank going after Heisenberg will cost him everything the same way that it cost Walter everything to become Heisenberg. Walter white turning into Heisenberg and later into Mr. Lambert in the flash forward is a trilogy of transformation. He starts off as a meek, weak willed loser getting no respect as he works at a car wash teaching high school chemistry to students who don’t care. He has a full head of hair and a mustache. Then he turns into Heisenberg. A full-fledged drug king pin who is cold, callous, and meticulous. Here he is bald with a goatee. In the flash forward he falls into a man with no real identity. He has an alias named Mr. Lambert and is disheveled, lost, a shell of his former self and nothing for his own. He has messy hair, beard and thick rimmed glasses. It may be that his final transformation may be his last saving grace, but it may also be too late. Walter now has Lydia and a drug cartel and Hank and the DEA clearly on both of their radars. You’d think two strong oppositions of the law targeting one man would leave him worried or the least bit concerned. But Heisenberg didn’t get this far by giving a fuck about what lies in front of him. I have a feeling he may involve both parties to kill two birds with one stone. If anyone could mastermind a plan like that, Heisenberg can. Ending with a faceoff between Hank and Walter was absolutely chilling. Clearly the best confrontation the show has ever had. I have no idea how they are going to keep this thrill ride going for seven more episodes. Seeming as they’ve done it for fifty five episodes with hardly a weak one in the bunch, I have supreme confidence that not only will it get even more thrilling but also get more fulfilling overall.